The Snow
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: A very pregnant Bilbo is on a mission to walk in the snow... (AU everyone lives after BOFA) Contains mpreg


**A little short for the Christmas holidays! Thank you for reading! :3**

* * *

Bilbo sat in his armchair early in the morning, rubbing his swollen middle absentmindedly. He heard Thorin's snores from where he sat and that told him the dwarf hadn't realized he was gone from their bed. He sighed happily and looked down at their unborn child.

"Daddy works so hard to give us what we want. He's no king when he's with us," he said with a smile. "He's so patient and caring, and he loves you very much, sweetheart. I know he'll spoil you rotten when you're arrive." Bilbo let out a small laugh as their child kicked. "Yes, I love you too, little one."

He smiled and glanced around the sitting room. The room was small and cozy with a roaring fireplace that made Bilbo nice and toasty especially now in the winter season. Another armchair sat beside his own and a small couch sat in front of the fireplace. The room was awfully small for being in the royal quarters, but it was just the right size for a hobbit and his dwarf.

Bilbo sighed again and closed his eyes, listening to Thorin's distant snores.

Suddenly, the snoring came to a halt and Bilbo heard frantic scrambling followed by quick and uneven footsteps that quickly sounded in the main room.

Struggling to stand, Bilbo waddled into the main room to find his haphazardly-dressed dwarf panicking because he woke to a missing hobbit.

Thorin saw Bilbo and quickly rushed to him. "Are you alright? Is the babe alright? Are you feeling okay? Are you in any pain? Are you hot? Are you cold? Are you sore? Do your feet hurt? Does your back hurt? Are you tired? Are you restless? Are you hungry? Are you sick? Is there anything I can get you? Do you want to go for a walk? Do you want to sit? Is it time? Is the babe coming? Should I fetch a healer? Oin? Dis? Me?" Thorin rambled.

"I'm fine-"

"Labor? Aching? Pain?"

"I'm fine-"

"I can massage-"

Bilbo grabbed Thorin's braids and pulled them, crashing their lips together. "_I'm fine_," he said once they pulled apart. "Nothing to worry about-"

Thorin wore a pathetic look. "I'm always worried about you two," he said quietly, grasping Bilbo's hands in his own. "I'm sorry. I woke to an empty bed and I feared-"

"I'm okay," Bilbo smiled. "We're okay. There is nothing to be sorry about, Thorin." He brought his husband's hand to his curved belly. "We're fine. Do you feel?"

"Yes," came Thorin's pitiful voice. "You frightened me..."

Bilbo smothered a smile. "I'm sorry, dear. I couldn't go back to sleep, and I wouldn't dare leaving the chambers because Mahal knows what you'll do to find me," Bilbo explained and Thorin sighed. "But now that you're up, can we go out into the snow-"

"Wait!" Thorin interrupted, suddenly scrambling around.

Bilbo turned and watched his husband dash into their bedroom and come out with two heavy coats and one thin jacket in hand. "What's this?" he asked as the dwarf helped him into a thin jacket before piling on a heavy coat. "Thorin, what are you doing?"

"Can't have my lovely hobbit freezing out there," the dwarf answered with a grin. "Both of you need to be warm."

"I know," Bilbo giggled. "But two coats?"

"Yes."

The hobbit smiled lovingly at his dwarf. "You? Are you going to wear your coat?"

"Of course, love," Thorin replied, shrugging on his own blue coat. "Now," he began, buttoning up Bilbo's coat. "Are you warm enough?"

Bilbo nodded and smiled as Thorin's hands smoothed over their unborn child. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Yes," the dwarf said, stepping away to put his boots on. "Are you sure-"

"We're fine," Bilbo assured him. "I just really want to see the snow."

"Impatient, are we?" Thorin grinned, linking their hands together. "Let's go."

* * *

Bilbo stared in awe at the falling snow before them. Thorin had taken him to the gates and only to the gates was as far as Bilbo was allowed to go. He knew his husband would not allow him to go any further due to his 'condition'. But Bilbo knew that he could escape his dwarf if he distracted Thorin long enough.

"Ooh," Bilbo said in awe, pointing to Thorin's left. "I've never seen snow fall," he said excitedly. "It's so pretty. Isn't it?" he asked, glancing at Thorin and trying to turn the dwarf's head to make him look.

"I see," Thorin smiled, refusing to move his head. "Let me know if you feel anything off, alright?"

"Yes," the hobbit said plainly, rolling his eyes at Thorin's over-protectiveness. He shook his head and looked out towards Dale. The town was glittering with lights of the upcoming Human holiday called Christmas, and it was all so beautiful to Bilbo. He turned to his husband who was studying him closely. "Can't we go down into the snow?"

"No."

"Thorin, I want to walk in the snow," Bilbo whined. "Please."

"I said no," Thorin said harsher than he meant. "I'm sorry, but I don't want you walking there. You could fall-"

"What's life without a little risk?" the other argued, glancing up at the King.

Thorin wore his stoic face; something he usually wore with unwanted visitors and annoying nephews. "You are not walking on the snow."

Bilbo sighed loudly in defeat. "Fine," he said sadly. "Let's go back inside. I don't want to be out here anymore."

Inside, Thorin knew he should feel bad about not letting Bilbo walk on the snow, but he didn't feel bad at all. In fact, he was quite happy his hobbit wanted to return to their chambers, a place he knew his husband and unborn child would be safe.

"Come," he said, watching Bilbo trudge beside him before looking ahead of them. "Next year you can walk in the snow. I promise-" Thorin turned and Bilbo wasn't there. Panic set in his gut again as he frantically looked around before he spotted his hobbit sitting in the snow... Sitting?

"Bilbo!" Thorin shouted, dashing to the other. He fell to his knees beside the pregnant hobbit and quickly inspected him for injuries. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did you fall? Is the babe alright? Can you feel it? Should I fetch a healer-"

"Thorin, I'm fine," said the bland voice. "And I'm honestly tired of your over-protectiveness." He looked up at his husband and shook his head. "Just let me do what I want, _please._ I'm not fragile. I won't break if you leave me alone."

The King sighed and closed his eyes in defeat. "I don't want to lose you," he admitted painfully. "I have lost my family before. My mother died giving birth to Dis. Bilbo, I have been given a second chance to have a family, and I don't want you to be taken from me. I don't think I could survive it."

Bilbo offered him a small smile. "I'm sorry... You never told me that," he observed. "... that won't _ever_ happen to you again. You hear?"

"Yes, sir," Thorin grinned tiredly. "Are... are you sure you're alright?"

"Just fine," Bilbo replied easily. "But I do think I'm ready to go to bed. Master Protectiveness, may you escort me back to our chambers?"

"I most certainly will," the dwarf chuckled, grasping Bilbo's forearms and pulling him up from the snow. "Are you still warm?" he asked.

"Yes," Bilbo said with a tired smile. "Just sleepy," he added, leaning into Thorin's body. "... 'm tired..."

"I can carry you-"

"Tired?" Bilbo scoffed, nearly shooting away from his dwarf. "Who said anything about being tired? I'm not tired. Never was and never will. What are we waiting for?" he asked impatiently, trying to act non-tired. "Get a move on Master Protectiveness!"

A low and true laugh rumbled from Thorin's chest and he pulled his hobbit close. "I love you," he whispered into Bilbo's curls. "And I love you, little one," he said, rubbing Bilbo's belly softly. He pulled back and smiled lovingly at his beautiful and glowing husband as they slowly returned to their warm and toasty chambers.


End file.
